


Absolutely Not

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: a mild vengeance, an annoyed Riddler, fluff?, implied realtionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Edward is not happy with your couple's costume choice.





	Absolutely Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelseycurtis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/gifts).

> wasn't sure Ed would wake up for me to write this but it feels like he made an effort to humour me for this fic

A scowl sat upon your lover's face as he examined the costume laid out on the bed. "Farmers? With so many iconic duos throughout history, you want us to dress up as farmers."

"Well, only one of us is going to be the farmer, Eddie dear." 

"Okay. What costume are you going to wear then?"

"The farmer of course."

Ed narrowed his eyes at you, "And my costume?"

You gave him an innocent smile as you pointed to the closet. He stomped over to the closet and yanked the door open. The look of horror on his face was priceless, "Absolutely not!"

"It's not that bad." 

Edward sputtered in indignation, "not that bad? The thing is covered in feathers."

"Well, it is a rooster costume." 

"Let me be the farmer, instead."

"No." You giggled.

"I can not be seen in that thing!"

"I mean no one will know it's you in the costume unless you go on a riddle tangent like last year." 

Edward stared at you for a long moment before speaking, "You waited a full year to take revenge for that? Bravo." 

You smirked at him, "You still have to wear it." 

**Author's Note:**

> A kudos lets me know you liked this.   
A comment lets me know you appreciate my effort.   
And if you hate it well there is that possibility.


End file.
